


[Podfic] i'm yours and that's it, whatever

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, seriously i cannot emphasize how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofi'm yours and that's it, whateverby Mischief7manager"Vax’ildan of Vox Machina asks Keyleth of the Air Ashari to marry him on a warm day in early spring.'Wait, what?' she says."





	[Podfic] i'm yours and that's it, whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm yours and that's it, whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565999) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



> With huge thanks to mischief7manager for letting me record this. 
> 
> Music is _I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do_ by ABBA

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6565999)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Stream or Download!

**With Music** (17:40)

| 

**Without Music** (16:30)  
  
---|---  
  
Stream

  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/g9z7d5jort/I_m_yours_and_that_s_it_whatever_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

| 

Stream

  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/i20u0yncl2/I_m_yours_and_that_s_it_whatever_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  
  
[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c8tcr104csroggb/I%27m%20yours%20and%20that%27s%20it%2C%20whatever%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox

| 

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/obrg3p3som2zfci/I%27m%20yours%20and%20that%27s%20it%2C%20whatever%20.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gloci74sqksd4f1/I%27m%20yours%20and%20that%27s%20it%2C%20whatever%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox

| 

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8tkhki7mjyct8xf/I%27m%20yours%20and%20that%27s%20it%2C%20whatever%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting multiple file formats, so if anything doesn't work, please let me know!


End file.
